


Five Golden Rings

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, JUST BEING IN LOVE, M/M, so soft, technically a 5+1 i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: David and Patrick's wedding night and first five anniversaries.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 58
Kudos: 170





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gray for the speedy beta, and for being the best.

*0*

David collapses on the tiny bed, fitting around Patrick, resting his head on his chest.

“I’m going to shower in a minute, and then we can—” David gives a little shimmy against Patrick—it’s really more of a snuggle—and Patrick’s arms go around him, one hand fitting into the spot at the back of his neck, lightly rubbing his fingers into the hairs there.

David hums contentedly and snuggles in further, untucking Patrick’s shirt and sliding a hand over his stomach. Patrick presses a kiss to the top of his hair and David closes his eyes, just for a minute.

When he opens them again, Alexis and Stevie are standing over them looking very disheveled. “Mom and Dad are _leaving._ You have to get up.”

David gestures at the two of them. “What is all this?”

“At least _someone_ got laid on your wedding night.” Stevie smirks.

David turns and presses a soft kiss to Patrick's lips. “My _husband_ and I were very tired.” 

*1*

David watches as Patrick unwraps the gift, hiding his smirk as best he can.

Patrick’s expression flashes from annoyed to amused to fond as he looks up at David. “Really?” he asks, trying to sound exasperated, but David knows him better than that.

“Well, paper _is_ traditional. But I thought gauze might be more appropriate.”

Patrick opens the first aid kit, and laughs—really laughs—clear and bright and happy, as he holds up the travel size lube. “Really?” This time he doesn’t sound exasperated at all.

“Well, I might have accidentally seen the cheese you picked-up from Heather’s for this picnic and wanted to be prepared to properly thank you.”

Patrick lays back, on the blanket they unfolded when they reached the spot where Patrick proposed, and holds his arms open. David goes, settling into Patrick’s side, face pressed into a very soft, very ugly hoodie. 

“This was the best decision of my life.” David whispers into Patrick’s chest.

*2*

“Can we just?” David asks, waves his hand around in a circle, knowing Patrick will understand. He knows Patrick made reservations at that nice place Elmdale, but the store was _so_ busy today and David feels half-dead on his feet.

“Yeah, I called and canceled about an hour ago.” 

“Oh thank god.” David runs his hands over Patrick’s shoulders.

“Thought we could just get take out from the cafe?” Patrick offers.

“We could get pizza?” David says at the same time.

Patrick laughs. “Okay, pizza it is.”

David knows the night will end with them collapsed on the sofa, tangled up in each other, talking about nothing, just like last night, and just like tomorrow will be, which—it feels _right_ , like the best way to honor the life that they’ve built.

*3*

David makes a show of checking Patrick out over his sunglasses as he walks back over with their drinks. 

“I still can’t believe you did this.” Patrick grins as he hands David his frozen mudslide. 

David’s been secretly reallocating his sweater budget for the past six or so months, saving them enough for a long weekend somewhere tropical. “I’m glad we’re here,” David says by way of explanation. They never really got a honeymoon, but they deserve this vacation.

Patrick settles onto David’s lounge chair between his legs. David kisses his neck, salty and warm and sweet. Patrick sighs contentedly. “This is—I love you so much.”

“Love you, too.” David kisses his neck again. They sit there, watching the waves crashing, sipping sugary, ice cold drinks and David _almost_ thinks he might never buy a sweater again.

*4*

David warily unwraps the large box. “If this is one of those box-in-box tricks, there better be a divorce agreement in the last one.”

“I know you better than that, sweetheart.”

David nods. “You do.”

“I do,” Patrick says softly, echoing those words from four years ago.

David reveals a Vitamix, much to his shock. “Patrick Brewer, I can’t believe you spent this much on a blender.” 

Patrick takes the box from David and climbs into his lap. “Well, I thought we could make some frozen drinks and recreate last year.”

Patrick kisses him, slow and heated, and they do just that.

*5*

Patrick does a little dance with his shoulders as he walks across the room with two champagne flutes, flushed with a post-orgasm glow that always makes David feel happy and smug. 

He presses a kiss to David’s temple as he climbs back in bed. “You know David, I think you were right all along.”

“I mean, of course, but what are you talking about this time?”

Patrick kisses him softly. “This is what marriage is.” 


End file.
